


A Toast for The Fool

by ChartreuseFae



Series: Orange Candy [10]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Fluff, No romance though, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChartreuseFae/pseuds/ChartreuseFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naivety had its own charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toast for The Fool

**Author's Note : Wow, I still can't believe I actually writing with this pair. Honestly, I like the idea of the pair, although I prefer BananaPeach. But then again, I'm not against any potentials, especially if I have some ideas, teehee~**

* * *

The sun were almost setting, and Gaim's base were currently empty as the the people went to eat outdoors. Mai thought they needed to relax a bit from the tension, and decided to eat just outside of the garage. Although it earned objections from Jounouchi, he did think they need to change the scenery for a while.  

And from there, things were getting a little bit exciting. Peco suggested they should have a kind of barbecue party, although they knew they wouldn't eat fresh meats and vegetables. So, they took whatever things that could be roasted over the fire. Under the dim light from the fire and the battery-powered lamps, everyone were having a hearty meal. Well, except from a person who never really enjoyed bonding with others like Kaito. He stepped out as soon as he finished and told them he would patrol alone. 

Everyone was eating with gusto, including Kouta, until he realized one more person has gone."Guys, where's Minato?" 

Chaki replied, "I saw her went upstairs, Kouta-san." 

Kouta thanked her and climbing the stairs quickly. He was worried if there was another missing person, at least Kaito said where he would go. After the beginning of Helheim's Invasion, his nerves were always wary if he found any unusual thing. Even the smallest thing like the whereabouts of their member had already becoming his primary concern. He opened the door and saw the woman took some ice cubes from the fridge. 

"Minato, you're.. you're not going to eat with everybody?" 

The short-haired woman turned her face to him, smiling slightly. "I had my shares, if that's your concern." 

Then the Peach Rider went back to the bar's round chair, putting some ice on a small glass.  A moderate-sized bottle of whiskey where being opened as Kouta sat next to her, wearing a bewildered gaze. 

"You're drinking? At times like this?" 

"Why? Is it wrong?" Her argument left him speechless, because there was really nothing wrong with that. "I'm doing this exactly now, because there's no children around." 

Kouta nodded slowly in understanding and looked again at her, as the tip of the glass touched her lips. He realized he never really got a chance to know her, because of all of this circumstances between them. So far, Minato was a person he could rely to, a much more capable person who knew how to handle the invasion rather than him. If Minato wanted, he thought she could lead the Riders just fine. And had some resolutions on how to deal with their problems.  

"What are you worrying about?" asked Minato as she silently sipped the amber-colored liquid.  

Kouta felt as if he was being caught and laughed awkwardly. "I.. I don't know. Maybe everything.." He exhaled loudly."Everything seems to be happening so fast, I don't know which one was worrying me the most.." 

She chuckled as she shook her cold glass."Then.. what worry you the most right now?"

His eyes became a bit dark, then averted his face onto the floor. "I.. I'm not sure.." 

"Would you like to try this?" 

"Wha--? Uh, no thanks.." 

"You don't drink?" 

"I do! A little though. Only.. I don't think this was not the appropriate time.. Who knows if the Inves will attack again.. And who's gonna protect them if it's not the Riders?"

"How very nice of you, Kazuraba Kouta." 

"That's normal isn't it? Friends help each other. Well.. if you count me as your friend or something.. Because I do think of you like that.." 

"I think I can hold myself just fine."  

"Can you? I mean, you're drinking.. Are you sure you can hold yourself right now?" 

The slender woman laughed, wondering if this was the effect of her drink. Kazuraba Kouta was either blatantly naive or amazingly stupid. Kaito was right about how dealing with the young man had nearly cost him half of his sanity. It was true that she still loathed the way of his thinking, but.. it had its own charm. Unfortunately, some of it were not good enough for her. She wanted to see a much more ambition, a much higher goal, the passion for burning the world and grasped it as its ruler. But nonetheless, maybe in that world, people like Kazuraba Kouta was needed. What good of the new world without the virtue of its people?  

Look at him, worried over a stranger like her. He could've grown a white hair or two.  

Minato drank the rest of her drink in the small glass and decided to finish. She never intended to get drunk anyway. After she tidied the bottle and the glass into a safe place, she went downstairs again, curious if this helped Kazuraba calm his nerves.  

For now, she would play along with everybody. Until the moment was right.


End file.
